Boundless History
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Drabbles collection. Crossover: Owari no Seraph x Kuroko no Basuke. / Sementara Hiiragi adalah penguasa mutlak, raja di antara semua klan, di balik bayangan, Teikou selalu menjadi kekuatan besar, penghubung kepada dunia manusia biasa. / Set in "Ichinose Guren, a 16 years old's Catastrophe" novel, before the world ends.
1. Akashi-Mahiru: Crimson Eyes

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **1** **st** **Drabble:  
** _Crimson Eyes_

 **-:-**

 _Now I'm on my own side. It's better than being on your side._  
 **—All American Rejects, "It Ends Tonight"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Sama seperti Akashi, Mahiru dibesarkan dengan beban tujuan hidup untuk menjadi sempurna. Namun berbeda dengan Akashi, Mahiru telah mencapai satu titik di mana kesempurnaan tidak lagi memiliki arti baginya. Seminggu sebelum dunia berakhir, dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Akashi yang kesebelas, _mansion_ mewah milik klan Teikou **(1)** kedatangan seorang penyusup. Mahiru menawarkan padanya sebuah jalan keluar dari tekanan yang masih mencegah Akashi untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Tak akan ada lagi rantai," Mahiru berjanji. "Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan." Petualang. Orang bebas. Manusia biasa. Vampir. Iblis. Melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Melepaskan pedang dan kertas mantra yang telah lama terasa membakar telapak tangannya.

"Tapi dunia akan berakhir," Akashi berkata, separuh memprotes. Keraguan menghinggapi suaranya—hal yang tidak pernah ia biarkan terjadi pada dirinya, tapi Mahiru ada di sana. Mahiru tahu segala hal tentang dirinya. Jika dunia berakhir, jika virus yang akan membunuh semua orang di atas 13 tahun itu benar-benar menyebar, lima hari setelah ulang tahunnya, usai Natal yang tak pernah Akashi rayakan, semua orang dewasa yang selama ini mengekangnya akan mati. Maka seharusnya, ia tidak perlu lari. Dia hanya perlu menunggu. Dia cukup sabar untuk menunggu momen datangnya kemenangan itu.

Dan lagi, ada alasan yang lebih mendesak daripada sekadar kebebasan.

Mahiru menatapnya, paham. "Kau lebih mirip Kureto daripada aku. Segala hal tentang tanggungjawab, bahkan meski prinsipnya perlu dipertanyakan." **(2)**

"Maafkan aku," kata Akashi, tersenyum getir. "Anggota muda klanku kuat, tapi mereka masih bocah." Sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Masih muda. Sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Tapi _kuat_. "Teikou belum siap untuk berdiri tanpa seorang pemimpin **(3)**."

Mata Mahiru gemerlap merah di keremangan. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menyusupkan sesuatu ke dalam telapak tangan Akashi. Sebuah kain yang membungkus beberapa benda. Akashi menerimanya, meraba apa yang ada di dalam. Terasa seperti beberapa buah anak kunci **(4)**.

"Berikan pada yang terkuat **(5)** ," bisik Mahiru sebelum menghilang ke dalam fajar.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1)** Klan Teikou merupakan klan besar yang anggotanya tidak terhubung berdasarkan darah, tapi berdasarkan kekuatan. Pemimpin klan secara rutin merekrut anak-anak yang mempunyai potensi untuk menjadi anggota klan dan melatih mereka untuk menjadi generasi berikutnya.

 **(2)** Terlepas dari sikapnya yang sering memandang rendah orang lain dan tidak segan-segan mengorbankan orang lain, Kureto memikirkan kondisi klan. Ia berpendapat bahwa Mahiru tidak pantas menjadi pewaris karena tidak memiliki rasa pengertian terhadap orang lain. Dari sana, saya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sesungguhnya Kureto adalah tipe yang bertanggungjawab.

 **(3)** Saat ini klan Teikou dipimpin oleh Shirogane dengan Nijimura (16 tahun) sebagai pewaris utama. Jika Shirogane dan Nijimura mati, otomatis Akashi yang akan menggantikan sebagai pemimpin. Jika Akashi melarikan diri, Teikou tidak memiliki pengganti lain yang cukup pantas.

 **(4)** Senjata iblis versi mini, seperti yang diberikan Mahiru pada Shinoa.

 **(5)** Mengacu pada Kiseki no Sedai.


	2. Shinya-Himuro: Bloody Hands

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **2** **nd** **Drabble:  
** _Bloody Hands_

 **-:-**

 _I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on.  
_ **—Taylor Swift, "A Place in This World"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Dia bahkan tidak perlu mengerahkan usaha terbaiknya. Satu tebasan dan balas dendam **(1)** yang terasa pahit di lidahnya, telah mencapai akhir. Ada lebih dari sepuluh mayat bergeletakkan di sekitar mereka. Napas Himuro pendek dan tersengal, tangannya masih menggenggam pisau berlumuran darahnya, matanya separuh terpejam, berjuang keras untuk mengawasi kehidupan memudar untuk terakhir kalinya.

Shinya masih berdiri, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kini setelah semua saingan berhasil disingkirkan. Ia menunduk untuk memandang Himuro, bibirnya tak bisa memamerkan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Kau berhasil," bisik Himuro, terengah. "Kau bertahan."

Putus asa, Shinya berlutut untuk memeriksa luka di perut—teman? sahabat? rekan? musuh? saingan? penghalang? penyelamat? orang yang sepenuhnya tak ia kenal?—satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup di arena selain dirinya, meski tidak untuk waktu singkat. Takkan lama lagi. Lukanya fatal. Tidak ada gunanya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa bertahan hidup. Bantuan medis hanya akan diberikan untuk orang itu, bahkan meski Shinya sama sekali tidak terluka. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mereka yang kalah.

Ekspresi Shinya kosong saat ia mengungkapkan fakta itu.

Himuro menyetujui tanpa ragu. "Benar."

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan untuk terakhir kali?"

Himuro adalah orang yang mengajari Shinya untuk tersenyum, memberitahunya tentang bagaimana cara melalui neraka yang telah melingkupi dunia mereka sejak kecil.

"Teruslah bertahan hidup." Himuro menampilkan senyum tulus pertamanya.

Shinya tak membiarkan duka untuk merobek topeng bekunya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1)** Himuro ditusuk dari belakang oleh salah satu dari saingan mereka. Shinya murka, meski tahu ia tidak seharusnya merasakan itu, dan membunuh semua orang yang ada dari arena.


	3. Nijimura-Kureto: Peace Threat

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **3** **rd** **Drabble:  
** _Peace Threat_

 **-:-**

 _Look me in the eye, tell me, 'yes' or 'no'?  
_ **—** **Akeboshi, "Yellow Moon"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Seseorang menjegal dan membuat Guren jatuh terguling. Sontak koridor sekolah yang padat meledak dalam suara tawa ramai. Dari pintu kelasnya, Nijimura mengawasi insiden itu, menyadari gerakan kaki Guren yang sempat membeku beberapa detik sebelum bertemu kontak dengan kaki penjegalnya.

"Mencurigakan, bukan?" Kureto tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, tatapannya tertuju pada pemandangan menyedihkan yang sama di depan mereka. "Seseorang yang sempat mendapat pelatihan dari Teikou seharusnya bisa menghindari jebakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

Nijimura meliriknya, memikirkan akibat, kemudian memutuskan bahwa mengonfirmasi fakta tersebut tidak akan menimbulkan bahaya bagi klannya. "Teikou melatih banyak anak. Tidak semuanya berhasil menjadi Shinya, kau tahu **(1)**."

"Mungkin benar, tapi setidaknya mereka seharusnya mencapai level yang cukup menandingi klan Yukimi." Kureto menunjuk Guren, menyipitkan mata. " _Dia_ berada di atas level itu."

Nijimura ingat duel antara salah satu pengawal Guren dengan pewaris klan Juujou hari kemarin. Itu level yang pantas untuk menjadi seorang prajurit, tapi Hiiragi, diktator yang berkuasa absolut, pasti mengharapkan lebih.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin bahwa dia kuat?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Pengamatan. Dan insting."

Sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, Nijimura tertawa. "Khawatir dia akan melampauimu?"

"Tidak juga. Dia tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Mahiru."

Nijimura setuju. Mahiru adalah eksistensi yang mengerikan. Tidak ada seorangpun, baik di Teikou maupun Hiiragi, yang bisa mengimbangi kemampuan gadis itu. Untuk saat ini, paling tidak.

"Omong-omong, apa kau di sini untuk menyelidiki Ichinose Guren? Atau memberiku peringatan lagi?"

Kureto mengangkat bahu. "Keduanya. Entahlah." Kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. "Sudah ada diskusi. Ini bukan permainan, Shuuzo. Klan Hiiragi akan terpaksa menganggap kalian sebagai musuh jika Teikou tidak juga menentukan sikap **(2)**."

Wajah Nijimura masam. "Kami _sudah_ menentukan sikap. Teikou tidak akan berpartisipasi dalam konflik macam apapun, di pihak manapun."

"Ada beberapa anggota kalian yang terbunuh kemarin."

"Kami menganggapnya sebagai risiko misi."

Mereka saling melotot. Nijimura mungkin lebih muda dari Kureto dan kalah mahir soal teknik bertarung, tapi ia memiliki keuntungan sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman dalam tugas lapangan daripada Kureto **(3)**. Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya dan bukan hanya duel yang terikat peraturan.

"Mungkin akan ada perang," kata Kureto, bergerak mundur selangkah, matanya tak meninggalkan Nijimura.

"Kalian tidak bisa memaksa Teikou bersumpah setia pada Hiiragi. Atau pada siapapun." Nijimura mengklarifikasi.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1)** Meski klan Teikou merekrut anak-anak berbakat dan melatih mereka untuk menggunakan pedang dan sihir, tidak semuanya menjadi anggota klan. Beberapa berasal dari klan lain, atau merupakan rekrutan klan lain yang meminta pelatihan Teikou, seperti Hiiragi Shinya.

 **(2)** Mengacu pada dugaan bahwa Hyakuya Sect akan berperang melawan klan Hiiragi.

 **(3)** Tidak seperti Shinya, yang awalnya dipilih karena kecerdasannya, anggota klan Teikou direkrut karena telah menunjukkan kemampuan bertarung di atas rata-rata dalam kehidupan nyata. Sebelum bergabung dengan Teikou, mereka telah mempelajari sihir dan keahlian berpedang sendiri, dan telah terlibat dalam pertarungan sungguhan.


	4. Aomine-Guren: Chain of Weakness

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **4** **th** **Drabble** **:  
** _Chain of Weakness_

 **-:-**

 _We are freedom, searching for the light. We are freedom, searching for the heights.  
_ **—** **ON/OFF, "Butterfly"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Aomine telah menjadi seorang petarung bahkan sebelum ia belajar untuk mengeja namanya sendiri. Mungkin bahkan sebelum ia mengetahui ia memiliki nama untuk menggambarkan diri sendiri. Ia mengembangkan kemampuannya secara otodidak, kerap kali terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak yang jauh lebih tua di panti asuhan, sebelum Teikou mengenali potensinya dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan bakat liarnya. Namun bahkan di lingkungan Teikou yang bersifat akademis **(1)** , pengalaman tetaplah menjadi guru terbaik.

Tapi Guren tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencicipi semua pengalaman yang pernah dikecap Aomine. Ia juga tidak memiliki kesempatan, mengingat sang ayah tidak mengizinkannya mengayunkan tinju dan menantang orang-orang yang berada di atas mereka—hal yang Aomine terlalu sering lakukan di masa lalu.

Sambil mengawasi sesi latihan bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu, Aomine memikirkan ini. Guren punya bakat, dia juga punya tekad. Tapi tidak ada gunanya jika ia harus menyembunyikan kekuatan itu selamanya. Dan adalah tindakan bodoh untuk membiarkan potensi murni itu hanya diasah lewat latihan-latihan dasar dan bukan kehidupan nyata yang memberi lebih banyak ruang untuk perkembangan maksimal.

Untuk membuktikan pendapatnya itu, Aomine meraih tombak favoritnya **(2)** dan melemparkannya ke arah murid **(3)** yang sedang berkonsentrasi itu. Sebelum mata tombak berhasil menyentuh lehernya, Guren telah melompat menghindar.

Aomine tidak puas. "Refleksmu lambat," komentarnya, lalu turun dari tempat duduknya di atas pagar pembatas. Kakinya menyentuh tanah tanpa suara. "Kau seharusnya bisa menangkapnya dan tidak hanya sekadar menghindar **(4)**."

Guren masih memerlukan banyak pengalaman.

* * *

 **(1)** Alih-alih sebuah klan atau keluarga, Teikou lebih terasa seperti sekolah. Anggotanya tinggal di mansion besar, calon anggotanya tinggal di mansion yang lebih kecil (lebih sering disebut asrama siswa), dan wilayah Teikou diisi dengan perpustakaan, ruangan-ruangan kelas, dan _dojo_ tempat berlatih pedang.

 **(2)** Saya membayangkan Aomine adalah tipe yang lebih memilih bertarung dengan tombak daripada pedang, seperti Lancer (Fate/series). Gaya bertarung Aomine berpusat pada kecepatan dan fleksibilitas, juga akurasi tembakan.

 **(3)** Aomine adalah petarung muda terbaik di Teikou. Karena itu, saat Ichinose Sakae (ayah Guren) menginginkan pelatihan terbaik untuk puteranya, Teikou mengirim Aomine sebagai guru.

 **(4)** Crowley menangkap panah Yoichi di anime Owari no Seraph musim kedua. Ini merupakan indikasi (menurut opini saya pribadi) bahwa petarung yang hebat seharusnya bisa menangkap dan tidak cuma menghindar. _And, yeah, I think of Crowley as the best fighter in the series!_


	5. Kise-Mikaela: Blank Page

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **5** **th** **Drabble** **:  
** _Blank Page_

 **-:-**

 _Right from the start I knew that I found the home for my heart.  
_ **—** **Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Kise baru berada di panti asuhan Hyakuya selama beberapa hari sebelum klan Teikou datang untuk memberinya kehidupan berbeda. Karena itu, Kise tidak sempat mengenal anak-anak lain yang tinggal di sana, baik yang sebaya, lebih tua, atau lebih muda. Dia juga tidak ingin, sebenarnya, terlalu terluka dan ragu untuk membentuk ikatan baru dengan orang-orang yang mungkin tidak menginginkannya. Sejak kecil, Kise sadar bahwa dirinya berbeda. Dia mengenal kualitas itu dari beberapa anggota Teikou yang datang menjemputnya. Namun dari puluhan anak yang berada di panti asuhan Hyakuya, ia tidak merasakan seorangpun yang kiranya memiliki karakteristik sama dengannya.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu anak yang Kise pikir agak berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak sama dengan dirinya, tapi juga tidak terlalu berbeda. Dengan mata yang memantulkan langit musim panas, anak itu menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya, yang dikenal Kise di tempat di tempat itu.

"Mikaela." Senyumnya yang lebar mengiringi nama yang bergulir dengan ringan itu. "Selamat datang di Hyakuya."

Kise membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu sebab ia tidak ingin disambut di tempat yang telah merenggut kebebasannya. Ia merindukan kekacauan dan kepenatan Tokyo yang jauh lebih familiar jika dibandingkan dengan halaman berumput luas yang mengelilingi bangunan panti asuhan serta gerbang besi tinggi yang menjadi simbol batas wilayah. Jika Kise benar-benar putus asa, ia bahkan bisa merasakan rindu pada kampung halamannya di Osaka, apartemen sederhana yang ditinggali keluarganya sebelum terpecah belah, juga tangan ibunya, yang dulu pernah membelai penuh kasih alih-alih memberi jejak merah pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kise mungkin tidak memperoleh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari sang ayah yang membuangnya karena lebih memilih kedua kakak perempuannya, tapi ia tidak begitu keberatan dengan ibunya—yang letih dan sedih dan kesepian hanya tinggal berdua dengannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyambut tangan Mikaela juga, menggumamkan namanya—" _Ryouta._ "—dan menahan apa yang seharusnya melengkapi dua suku kata itu, sebab di Hyakuya, masa lalu mereka sepenuhnya terhempaskan. Ketika Mikaela berpaling sejenak untuk melihat keluar jendela, Kise membiarkan marganya terselip di antara helaan napas—tak terdengar dan tak diakui.

Di kemudian hari, Teikou memberinya kembali identitas itu. _Kise_ —akan ia sebut dengan bangga di sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aomine, Akashi, Nijimura, dll telah direkrut sejak usia dini, kemungkinan sebelum mereka bahkan belum masuk sekolah dasar. Latar belakang mereka berbeda-beda. Untuk Kise, ia baru "ditemukan" di usia sebelas tahun, beberapa bulan setelah ia kabur dari rumah dan beberapa hari setelah ia "diambil" oleh Hyakuya, yang berarti organisasi Hyakuya juga menyadari "keistimewaan" Kise seperti juga Teikou yang sebenarnya sudah mengincar Kise beberapa waktu sebelumnya.**


	6. Kise-Akashi: Selfish Strength

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **6** **th** **Drabble** **:  
** _Selfish Strength_

 **-:-**

 _I pray for the strength to forgive myself, who can only live for my own sake.  
_ **—** **Aimer, "Re:pray"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Teikou dengan cepat menjadi rumah. Terlalu mudahnya Kise merasa nyaman di sana hingga ia malah menjadi frustrasi karenanya. Berbeda dengan panti asuhan Hyakuya, yang nyaris terasa seperti rumah sakit dengan dinding-dinding tinggi dan deretan kamar pemilik rupa sama, ditambah pula puluhan anak-anak berpakaian kusam, Teikou menunjukkan kekontrasannya dengan menampilkan sebuah konsep villa bergaya tradisional Jepang lengkap dengan pemandian air panas dan kebun penuh bunga yang memberi warna cerah sesuai kesan musim panas.

Tapi kemudian Akashi memperlihatkan padanya area dojo, mansion utama, dan asrama siswa—yang masing-masing memiliki karakter tersendiri. Kise sempat terpana saat melihat mansion megah yang berada di tengah-tengah semua bangunan lagi, berdinding pualam alih-alih kayu mahoni, seketika jatuh hati pada kemewahan yang terdapat dalam tiap sendi bangunannya, lalu mengerutkan kening ketika Akashi memberitahunya itu bukanlah tempatnya—belum.

"Mansion itu hanya untuk anggota resmi klan Teikou," Akashi menjelaskan. "Kau harus mulai dari nol: belajar, berlatih, kemudian jadi cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan kamar di dalam mansion."

Sebelumnya Kise telah diberitahu tentang apa sebenarnya klan Teikou itu. Ia antusias—bertarung dengan senjata adalah impian semua anak laki-laki. Dan kenyataan bahwa Teikou tidak akan merenggut ikatan darah yang ia miliki dengan orangtuanya membuat Kise tenang.

"Sekuat apa?" ia bertanya. "Siapa yang paling kuat di sini?"

"Untuk standar umur kita, yang menjadi pembanding adalah Aomine," jawab Akashi, yang ternyata hanya terpisah beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Kise. "Jika dia menganggapmu pantas, kau akan dianggap kuat. Aomine termasuk petarung terbaik di klan, setara dengan Nijimura-san, sang pewaris klan. Potensinya juga cukup memadai untuk di kemudian hari melampaui ketua klan Teikou sendiri, Shirogane-san."

Kise merasa terpesona pada cara Akashi bicara, bahwa anak itu menampilkan rasa hormat tanpa merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga suka pada panggilan yang dipakai Akashi untuk menyebut anggota klan lain. Tidak ada afeksi kekeluargaan, hanya solidaritas sebagai rekan seperjuangan. Mengindikasikan ikatan yang lebih longgar dari hubungan darah, tapi cukup kuat untuk saling mempertaruhkan nyawa.

 _Nijimura-san_ , Akashi bilang, dengan nada seolah-olah pemuda berambut hitam yang sering tampak masam itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan ia siap untuk melakukan hal serupa.

Kise menggigit bibir untuk meredupkan sedikit semangatnya. Ia serasa ingin meledak. "Berapa lama aku perlu berlatih untuk menyamai Aomine?"

"Sebelas tahun?" Akashi memiringan kepala, mengira-ngira, kemudian tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kise. "Aku yakin kau akan bisa menyamai tekniknya dalam dua atau tiga tahun, tapi untuk memoles intuisi, kau perlu pengalaman seumur hidup." Lalu ia menunduk. "Yang terkuat di sini adalah mereka yang telah bertarung sepanjang hidup mereka, mau atau tidak mau. Sebagian besar hidup sebatang kara pada awalnya, dan beberapa yang masih memiliki kerabat biasanya adalah eksistensi yang tertolak." Ia memandang Kise. "Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Kise mengangguk. "Penderitaan memberi kekuatan."

Akashi tersenyum muram. "Hanya jika kau tak lebih dulu dikalahkan olehnya."


	7. Kise-Aomine: Unknowing Doll

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **7** **th** **Drabble** **:  
** _Unknowing Doll_

 **-:-**

 _Would someone be and not pretend?  
_ **—** **Avril Lavigne, "My World"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Aomine memainkan tombak seolah-olah gravitasi hanyalah ilusi yang akan lenyap hanya dengan satu jentikan jari sederhana dan ada magnet di telapak tangannya yang menarik batang tombak lebih kuat dari usaha angin untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan. Atau mungkin Aomine adalah pengamat udara, yang menurut Kise bukanlah kemustahilan, mengingat fisika bisa menentukan tekanan, sudut, dan kecepatan angin yang diperlukan untuk menjadikan tombak seolah menari di udara.

Namun ketika Kise bertanya, Aomine hanya menggeram, lalu menyebutnya tolol karena apa gunanya fisika di dunia mereka?

"Kita punya sihir, kau tahu." Anak laki-laki yang langsung menuai kekaguman Kise sejak awal pertemuan mereka itu berkata. "Ada mantra yang bisa membuat tombakmu kembali padamu apapun yang terjadi."

"Seperti bumerang," desah Kise, terpesona.

"Seperti bumerang," Aomine menyetujui. "Jadi, bagaimana kemajuanmu dalam latihan?"

Kise tidak langsung menjawab, masih mengawasi tombak Aomine yang berputar sekali lagi di udara. Setelah tangan Aomine dengan sigap menangkap kemudian menyandarkan tombak itu pada dinding bata yang mengelilingi area latihan pedang, barulah Kise mengangkat wajah dan memberikan respon.

"Tidak begitu bagus," ia mengungkapkan. "Aku bisa mempelajari teknik pedang atau senjata sejenisnya, tapi kesulitan dengan mantra."

Aomine menatapnya. "Mungkin kau bukan tipe sihir."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hm-mm. Namun itu bisa diatasi. Nijimura juga sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan mantra waktu ia pertama kali direkrut. Lalu Pak Tua membawanya pergi selama beberapa minggu dan, yah, begitu dia kembali, dia sudah menguasai semua mantra level menengah dan beberapa strategi perang." Sesaat, Aomine mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir Hiiragi-lah yang melatihnya."

Nama itu asing. "Hiiragi?" tanya Kise.

Aomine mengangguk. "Klan terkuat di wilayah ini. Mereka jadi semacam pemimpin, kata orang-orang. Penguasa. Teikou tidak pernah tertarik dengan kekuasaan, jadi kupikir hubungan klan kita dengan Hiiragi netral."

"Apa mereka merekrut anggota juga, seperti Teikou?"

"Iya, tapi seleksinya lebih berat. Dan mereka yang gagal akan dihukum mati, jika tidak keburu dibunuh oleh saingan mereka."

"Oh," kata Kise, merasa sedikit cemas. "Teikou tidak akan membunuhku jika aku gagal, 'kan?"

Tawa Aomine meledak. Ia menepuk bahu Kise, masih sambil tergelak. "Tentu saja tidak. Namun itu berarti, kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mansion." Ia menyerigai. "Hidup bagaikan surga, kau tahu, di dalam mansion. Kamar luas, kamar mandi pribadi, dan uang melimpah."

"Dari mana Teikou bisa mendapatkan uang? Apa kita diberi pekerjaan?"

Ekspresi Aomine berubah bingung. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Nijimura pergi hampir setiap pecan, dan banyak orang dewasa pulang dan pergi sepanjang waktu. Anak-anak tidak diberitahu apapun."

"Tapi Akashicchi pasti tahu, 'kan?" tanya Kise. "Dia terlihat seperti tahu banyak hal."

"Mungkin," gumam Aomine, perlahan mengalihkan pandangan. Tangannya kembali mencengkeram tombak. "Akashi memang tahu banyak hal."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a long time since the last time I published something in this site (both as mitarafortunadow or shrinkingscore105), so this will be a good start to be actively writing again. Wish me luck!**


	8. Midorima-Akashi: Sketchy Future

**:: Boundless History ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer:**  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
owari no seraph © kagami takaya **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **8** **th** **Drabble** **:  
** _Sketchy Future_

 **-:-**

 _The thundering applause, I can't own it forever.  
_ **—** **BTS, "Young Forever"**

 **********************o0o**********************

Tangan Midorima diciptakan untuk piano; mengetuk lembut dan menekan pasti, membentuk melodi dan merangkai lagu. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilnya bersama piano dan partitur musik, tiga kali seminggu bersama guru, empat kali seminggu ia dibiarkan berlatih sendiri.

Ia bisa melihat masa depan tepat di depan matanya. Mudah. Terjangkau. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Dari malam ke malam, ia memainkan _Four Seasons_ , bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus menunggu jika impian sederhana itu bisa saja diraihnya sekarang.

Kehadiran bocah berambut merah di satu malam bulan purnama menjadi jawaban.

Kamar Midorima terletak di lantai dua, dengan pintu balkon yang ia biarkan terbuka meski tirainya ia tarik agar menutupi pandangan. _Four Seasons_ baru separuh ia pertunjukkan ketika bayangan di balik kain tirai pucat itu menarik perhatiannya secara tiba-tiba. Midorima pernah mendengar kisah-kisah seram tentang vampir, atau yang lebih menakutkan seperti kedatangan perampok dan penculik. Namun yang terpikirkan saat ia berjalan mendekat dan menyibak tirai pintu balkon adalah bahwa seorang bocah tidak bisa menjadi musuh bocah yang lain.

Pertemuan pertama Akashi dengan Midorima sama seperti pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mahiru, hanya bertukar peran. Kali ini Akashi-lah yang bertengger di atas pagar pembatas balkon, dengan satu tangan terjulur menawarkan sebentuk kunci.

Respon Midorima seharusnya bertanya, _Siapa kau?_ tetapi yang terlontar oleh lidahnya justru, "Apa itu?"

Senyum Akashi simpul, sederhana, tak bermakna, tidak menjanjikan apapun. "Sebuah hadiah," ia menjawab.

Midorima ragu. Ia tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal baru. Piano adalah hidup. Kamar tidurnya di lantai dua adalah istana. Besok pagi guru musiknya akan datang dan mengajarinya sebuah lagu yang lebih menantang. Rutinitas. Kesulitan yang terukur. Tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan. Kompetisi adalah tentang menang dan kalah; tidak ada antara. Tangan Midorima diciptakan untuk mengetuk dan menekan, membentuk dan merangkai. Sederhana.

Namun sekali lagi, senyum Akashi juga sederhana.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menerima hadiahmu?" Bocah yang hanya mengenal satu dunia, bertanya.

Akashi, muda dan terlalu bijaksana, menyahut, "Sebuah semesta baru akan terbuka."

 _Sederhana_.

Midorima meraih kunci itu, iblis di dalamnya menyengat tapi berhasil dijinakkan. Sekalipun tangan Midorima hanya pernah mengenal piano, benaknya lebih dari siap untuk memanfaatkannya untuk alasan lain.

Akashi tersenyum lebih lebar dan kali ini, senyumnya punya makna.

Tangannya masih terulur.

"Ayo," ia mengajak.


End file.
